


Lucifer's Birthday Gift

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Garnet enjoyed going on a date for Lucifer's birthday, but there is still something else she wants to give him . . .
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Lucifer's Birthday Gift

Garnet entered Lucifer’s office in the House of Lamentation. Her red high heels clicked loudly as the fervent scratches of the handsome demon’s pen. She waited patiently before his desk, her well-manicured nails resting at the hem of her short red dress.

She wouldn’t dare wear such a scandalous piece of fabric in public, but she had just hurriedly rushed from her bedroom after putting on the garment that had technically been in the lingerie section of Majolish, but Asmodeus had reassured her that what was lingerie and what was proper outwear was up for interpretation. Garnet wondered how Lucifer would interpret the shape of her nipples peering through the semi-sheer satin.

The young woman admired the oldest demon brother’s dark eyelashes as his eyes darted over the document. His suit jacket was on the chair behind him, and the crisp white sleeves of his shirt were rolled above his elbows.

They had made love before but only after she had crept to his bedroom in the dead of night and hurriedly rushed to her room before the other brothers shuffled to the breakfast table. This time, she was sure that Asmodeus and Satan had seen her sprinting towards Lucifer’s office, holding her plump chest in place since she wasn’t wearing a bra. But this time, she really didn’t care who knew what she was doing with Lucifer.

Garnet knew two things: It was Lucifer’s birthday, and she wasn’t going to leave his office until she was pregnant.

The filthy thought caused the color to rise in her cheeks.

Another minute passed before the demon lifted his eyes from his work. He smirked as he noticed her flustered expression.

“Did you need something, Garnet?” He smiled at the redheaded human. “I see you’re wearing the necklace I bought you. It certainly suits you.”

Garnet fiddled with the Cerberus head at the end of the golden chain. The necklace rested between the cleavage barely held in by the scandalously low-cut dress, and the dark expression in Lucifer’s eyes informed her that he was admiring her mostly exposed breasts as much as the piece of jewelry he had chosen for her earlier in the day.

“Thank you,” she said. “I really enjoyed our date, and I hope we can go out together more often.”

“I did too,” Lucifer smiled. “But I have a lot of work to catch up on now. You can wait in bed for me if you like.”

She stifled a laugh, having no intention of waiting any longer for him to see to her urgent desires.

“Do you really?” Garnet leaned forward on the oak desk, one the thin straps of her dress slipped from her shoulders, a breast became precariously close to spilling from its satin confines. “But it’s still your birthday.”

“As much as I would like to spend more time with you now,” Lucifer swallowed heavily, eyeing a brief flash of a pink nipple before Garnet tugged at flimsy fabric. “It would be irresponsible of me to get too behind on this paperwork.”

Garnet walked around the desk and leaned close to the demon’s ear.

“But Lucifer,” she whispered. “It would be equally as irresponsible of me to leave your cock unsucked on the night of your birthday. Just think about it. Your birthday only happens once a year.”

The demon inhaled sharply.

“And I won’t get another chance until next year,” she flicked her tongue against his earlobe.

Lucifer shivered, and she knew she had him exactly where she wanted him.

“Close the door,” he commanded.

Garnet smiled with the knowledge that she was about to get her way as she closed the office door.

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. His eyes possessively followed the sway of the human’s wide hips.

“Keep talking to me like that, and I’ll have to bend you over this desk,” the demon’s velvety voice grew even richer with his lust.

Garnet kneeled on the wooden floor in front of his chair, and Lucifer parted his legs expectantly.

“I’ll just have to hope I’ll get so lucky,” she grinned.

She unzipped his fly and freed his cock from his grey underwear. Lucifer feigned indifference as Garnet lapped at the tip. The woman smirked and sucked the head of his hardening cock. 

“Aa-ahh,” Lucifer’s lips parted, and his previous façade evaporated. “Y-you’re not bad at that, Garnet.”

She laughed softly before taking most of his shaft into her mouth. Lucifer slouched in the chair and finally let his limbs completely relax as his lover’s talented mouth caressed his member.

“Fu- Garnet, don’t stop,” a single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. “Ugh, that gorgeous mouth!”

She pulled his cock from her mouth with a wet pop. “You sure you don’t want to come somewhere else tonight?”

Lucifer’s face flushed, and he hoped Garnet would not look up from this twitching cock. “And what do you mean by that?”

She grinned darkly as his drooling member rested against her cheek. “I know you’re not very fond of using condoms, and I’ve thought about it. . . since it’s your birthday, I’ll give you a special treat.”

The demon raised an eyebrow.

“If you knock me up tonight, then we’ll call it fate,” said Garnet. “And I’ll stay with you in the demon realm.”

“You’re so sure?” Lucifer chuckled. “You realize that demons are exceptionally virile? I could probably impregnate you just by pleasuring myself in the same room . . .”

The young woman was well-versed in the subject. She had read every book in the library about demon reproduction. A male demon had an almost fail proof chance of impregnating a female human in her childbearing years after just one attempt. Garnet demurely flicked her eyelashes in mock ignorance of this information and leaned over his desk in gleeful anticipation.

“Cocky as usual,” she wiggled her hips enticingly. “Then, prove it to me! Let’s see if the birthday boy manages to put a baby in me.”

Lucifer grinned evilly. “If that’s what you want, my pretty one. I’m certainly not opposed to that outcome.”

“I hope you’re not all talk,” Garnet yawned loudly. “I’m waiting . . .”

The demon’s red eyes flashed at the challenge, and the wings and horns of his true form emerged. Garnet’s heart rattled in her chest.

“Hmmph,” Lucifer tore the bottom of her dress and shredded her panties in a matter of seconds. “Such a rude little human.”

“OH!” She shivered in delight at her vulnerable position.

The demon pressed his cock to her entrance, and the redhead arched her spine. Lucifer’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of her voluminous hips. Her soft flesh wobbled as he eagerly thrust forward, and he cursed under his breath at the beautiful sight.

“Garnet,” he grunted.

“Lucifer!” She gripped the smooth edges of the desk. “Make me yours!”

“You’ve always been mine, silly girl,” he growled.

He nibbled at her neck and greedily mounted her, tearing what was left of the red dress. Garnet moaned as cool air reached her exposed skin. Lucifer palmed her breasts as he had his way with his precious human. His wings flapped, and his fingers squeezed her nipples.

“Mmm,” Garnet moaned. “More!”

“Naughty girl,” his breath seared her ear. “Pretending to be so innocent all along.”

“Mmm . . . Lucifer,” drool rolled down her chin.

The wet slaps of his heated thrusts reverberated through the small office.

“Did you really think I’d ever let you leave?” he purred. “You’re mine.”

He slapped a plump ass cheek to punctuate the statement.

“Y-yes, I’m yours!” Her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Good!” he slammed his cock deep inside her heat.

“Luci-! I-!” She wet his pant leg as she reached her peak.

As she trembled underneath him, the demon was intent to reach his own climax. His wings flapped together frantically as he slammed his hips against her bottom. His balls smacked against her thighs, and a renewed heat rose in Garnet’s core.

“Ooooh, Lucifer!” Sweat trickled down her back.

“My greedy girl,” The demon chuckled and flipped her to her back.

Lucifer held her thighs in place as he greedily pounded into her. His eyes followed the sway of her heavy breasts. Garnet’s eyes watered as the demon wretched another climax from her well-pleasured body.

Another heavy stream of release erupted from above where they were joined, and Lucifer drank in the sight of his lover at her brink.

“How lovely,” he watched the droplets reach his shirt.

“Lucifer, I-” Garnet’s face flushed scarlet.

“Shh, it's Daddy’s turn now,” Lucifer whispered darkly, and Garnet’s limbs trembled at the sweet promise behind those words.

He firmly gripped her shaking legs as he filled her insides with his potent release. The demon did not withdraw his spent member from her eager heat until he was fully sated. She whined slightly as he withdrew. Garnet had anticipated feeling slightly ashamed as his spend steadily rolled from her stretched opening, but instead the human was left with a deep satisfaction that the demon had likely just placed his offspring in her belly.

“Lucifer . . .” she lazily attempted to wipe saliva from her chin.

“You did so well for me,” he kissed her shoulder. “Good girl.”

“I . . .” her pale chest was aflame from the heated encounter.

The demon cradled her head as if she were fragile. He kissed her lips more softly than he ever had before.

“I love you,” he whispered against her mouth.

“Huh?” Garnet blinked at the words he had never spoken outloud.

“Thank you. I enjoyed by birthday,” Lucifer cleared his throat. “Wait for me in my bed, while I finish up my paperwork. I’m certainly not done with you yet.”

The redhead nodded cheerfully, and Lucifer pulled his jacket over her bare shoulders. The flimsy red lingerie was a shredded mess on the floor. But it was no matter. He would replace it with ten new sets. Garnet knew that Lucifer would always take care of her.

Garnet obediently left his office. Lucifer’s release trickled down her thighs and dripped on the floor as she walked to his bedroom. Luckily, none of his brothers noticed, or rather, they pretended not to notice as Asmodeus hastily told them to ignore her debauched expression and obvious lack of clothing.

She waited naked in the cool sheets of the master bedroom until the eldest demon brother had finished his work. As promised, Lucifer returned to Garnet and proceeded to complete his other appointed task several more times through the night until they both drifted into a satisfied slumber.

* * *

A month after Lucifer’s birthday, Garnet visited the school nurse after she had been unable to keep her breakfast down for yet another morning. It was not long before the nurse figured out the issue and gave the human a test to take to the bathroom.

Garnet carried the happy results to the student council room, where fortunately, Lucifer was sitting on his own.

“Lucifer,” the human twiddled her thumbs. “Remember the night of your birthday?”

“Of course,” he grinned. “You distracted me from my work by wearing that see-through red dress . . . and it was almost as short that uniform skirt that barely covers your rear end.”

Garnet blushed and glanced at the black skirt that she got away with wearing three inches shorter than regulation due to Lucifer being the one in charge of enforcing such rules.

“Well . . .” the redhead handed Lucifer the positive pregnancy test.

“I see,” Lucifer smiled. “Are you surprised?”

“N-no,” Garnet blinked. “But I wanted to tell you.”

“I could smell the change in your scent since last week,” the demon smoothed her hair.

“Oh,” she said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to take this moment away from you,” Lucifer fiddled with her skirt with a combination of affection and lust.

She nodded. “Should we tell Diavolo?”

“I already have,” said Lucifer.

“Then I can stay with you?” said Garnet hopefully.

“Of course,” said Lucifer. “We can’t let you run off to the mortal realm with a half-demon baby, after all.”

She exhaled in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m glad,” she kissed his cheek.

Lucifer blushed and cleared his throat.

“Sure, my pretty one,” his hands drifted up her skirt. “We’ll see if you can handle being a demon’s bride.”

“I think I can handle you,” she laughed.

“Hmm,” the avatar of pride sighed. “It seems like my birthday actually ended up being worthwhile this year.”

She kissed him. “Don’t ever let me go.”

“Never,” Lucifer suddenly felt compelled to lock the door of the student council room.

Garnet somehow ended up accidentally missing the rest of her classes. The student council meeting scheduled for the end of the day also had to be postponed after the door handle was mysteriously cursed and unusual haunted moans were heard from the room.

It was only after Levi posted a video of Lucifer and Garnet leaving the student council room which depicted Garnet holding her short skirt down cautiously over her lower region and Lucifer appearing to be clutching pink panties, that the demon brothers realized what had been really going on. The revelation came with mixed reactions and even more so when Levi posted the picture of the discarded pregnancy test that had been found in the garbage can.

* * *

_Asmodeus was the first to boldly ask the question on everyone’s mind in the group chat . . ._

Asmodeus: Garnet . . . did Lucifer knock you up?

Lucifer: Asmo . . .

Garnet: He sure did!

Satan: !!

Mammon: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Levi: OMFG!

Beel: What’d I miss? Was eating.

Mammon: Are you for real?

Lucifer: Yes.

Garnet: Yes! 😊 You’ll all be uncles soon!

Satan: Umm wow . . .

Asmo: Yay! Congratulations! ❤️

Belphie: When did this happen?

Garnet: Let’s just say that Lucifer had a very productive birthday . . . 😉

Lucifer: . . .

Asmo: Nice going! 😉 Good job, you two! If you were trying for a baby on purpose that is!

Garnet: Oh, it was on purpose for sure!!! Lucifer certainly doesn’t shoot blanks.

Asmo: Ooooh nice.

Lucifer: You don’t have to tell them that, Garnet.

Garnet: 😊 ❤️ ❤️ Love you, babe.

Lucifer: . . . Love you, too . . .

Mammon: Well, there goes my dinner . . .

Beel: Dinner?? What are we talking about?

Satan: We’re going to be uncles, Beel. Garnet is pregnant.

Beel: Cool, does she want to have some of my leftovers?

Levi: ROFL!

Garnet: Umm . . . guess I’ll see you guys later. Please don’t act too weird okay. :/

Asmo: No worries, sweetheart!

Mammon: Um, how can we not act weird??? You and Lucifer are having a baby? WTF?

Asmo: Mammon!! Be cool!

Satan: Mammon . . .

Lucifer: Mammon!

Mammon: Fine . . .

Beel: Is it almost dinnertime?? I’m so hungry guys!

Garnet: I’ll be right down and start on dinner! 😊


End file.
